A Love that Can't be Forgotten
by Jazzywazzylemonsnazzy
Summary: Best friends Austin and Ally find themselves the victim of awkward situations and feelings that they never knew that had or even wanted. When they finally act on their feelings, tragedy strikes and Ally takes matters into her own hands. Our favorite couple are in for the ride of their lives. What's a girl to do when the love of her life loses his memory and forgets all about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters affiliated with Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney Channel. ( Unfortunately) **

* * *

Episode 1: Guitars & Girlfriends

Ally: (Helping a customer at her dad's music shop, Sonic Boom) And your change is $12.42

Trish: (Walks into Sonic Boom with her hands in the air, gesturing towards her outfit) Guess who got a job at George's Juice Jungle. (Trish's outfit was a jungle themed apron, dark work pants, and a fake cup of juice headband)

Ally: Haven't you worked at every store in this mall yet? Or should I say 'got fired from every store in this mall'? *laughs*

Trish: You'd be surprised how many new stores they add to this mall every day. I can never stop working.

Ally: Speaking of work, shouldn't you be at it?

Trish: Calm down Ally, I took my ten minute break an hour ago. *waves her hand in a non-caring fashion*

Ally: *shakes head* Hey! Have you seen Austin? We were supposed to work on a new song.

Trish: No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. *phone vibrates, indicating a text message* Aw man! It's my boss. *sighs* I didn't plan on getting fired this early in the day. Now what am I gonna do the rest of the day? *leaves*

Ally: *Shakes her head and laughs* *pulls out cell phone and calls Austin*

Austin: *picks up* Hello Ally-o!

Ally: Where are you? We were supposed to work on a new song today, remember? *walks from behind the desk and over to the music instruments to wipe them down*

Austin: Oh yeah! I totally forgot Ally. I'm sorry. I'm on my way! *hangs up*

Ally: *hangs up* *shakes her head* Boys. What are you gonna do with them? *whistles to a tune in her head while she wipes down an instrument* *someone comes from behind her and puts their hands over her eyes*

? : guess who.

Ally: hmmm. Let me guess… Dallas? (Dallas and Ally have been dating for a couple of weeks now but no one knows.)

Dallas: How did you know? *he took his hands from her eyes*

Ally: *Turns around to face him* I guess I'm psychic or something. *smiles*

Dallas: *smiles back* Pretty, talented, and psychic? Wow, my girlfriend's a triple threat!

Ally: Well I guess I should be dating someone that's more my type. *playfully smiles*

Dallas: *raises an eyebrow* Oh, yeah? And who might that be?

Ally: *sees Austin about to walk into the shop* Austin!

Dallas: *Confused and a little angry* What?

Ally: *points in Austin's direction*

Dallas: *turns around to see Austin* *understands*

Austin: *Sees Ally and Dallas* *waves* *thinks: Ally and Dallas have been spending a lot of time together. Wonder what that's about.*

Dallas: *turns back to Ally* So… Ally… what type of guitar is this? *tries to play casual*

Ally: *doesn't catch on* What?

Austin: That's a bass guitar. *Austin points to the guitar with on hand in his pocket* *jumps and sits on top of the counter*

Dallas: Oh. Cool. Got to go. *leaves quickly*

Austin: *Confused* Weird. * Austin hops off the counter.

Ally: *laughs nervously* I know right.

Austin: *Eyes Ally suspiciously*

- A customer walks through the door. The bell above the door dings and Ally and Austin turn around-

? : Hi, I'm looking for guitars.

Austin: *thinks: Whoa! Hot chick! Hot chick!*

Ally: Hi, I'm Ally. *Ally walks to the customer* I will assist you.

? : Hi, my name is Ashley. I need an acoustic guitar. I have a band and I need a really good guitar to win this band contest.

Austin: *runs to where Ashley is to face her* *smiles* *Sticks hand out* Hi, I'm Austin.

Ashley: *shakes his hand* *smiles and stares into his eyes* *thinks: Ooh! He's cute!* Hi.

Austin: *Stares into her eyes* Ally, I'll help this customer. *walks Ashley over to the guitars and shows them to her*

Ally: *watches Austin and Ashley* *feels a little jealous that Ashley is taking up their practice time*

- After two hours of showing the guitars to Ashley, Austin gets her number. Ashley leaves the store with an acoustic guitar -

Ally: Finally! Now we have to pull an all-nighter because you have a show on Friday and we don't even have a melody yet! *pulls Austin up to the practice room* *sits down at the piano on the bench*

- Austin and Ally play around with some song lyrics for a little while, but can't put the lyrics together yet. It gets late -

Austin: *stands up from the bean bag* Ally? You're my friend right?

Ally: *confused* I thought we were more than friends.

Austin: *gulps*

Ally: I thought we were best friends.

Austin: *sighs* Oh. *Thinks: That's a relief! I thought for a second she meant more than friends like boyfriend and girlfriend. It's not that Ally's not pretty. She's beautiful! But she's my best friend and I can't jeopardize that relationship.* Anyway, we're close enough to talk about personal stuff right?

Ally: *confused and nervous* Yeah… *Thinks: Oh, no. What is he getting at?*

Austin: What do you think about Ashley? *sits on the bench next to Ally, a little close*

Ally: She seems cool I guess. *shrugs* *starts to play a tune on the piano*

Austin: You think I should ask her out?

Ally: *Stops playing the piano mid-way into the song* *turns to look at him* What?

Austin: *scoots a little closer to Ally* *says it a little louder* Do you think I should ask her out?

Ally: *rolls her eyes* I heard what you said it just… took me off guard I guess. Austin I... don't think that's a good idea. *turns back around to play the piano*

Austin: Why not? She's perfect for me! *puts arm around Ally and looks straight ahead* She sings, loves music, and… *smiles flirtingly and turns back to Ally* she's a brunette.

Ally: *smiles* Austin, you just gave a perfect description of me. *turns her head to Austin* *She didn't realize she was so close*

Austin and Ally: *smiles fade slowly while staring into each other's eyes*

Ally: *stops playing the piano*

Austin: *thinks: what should I do?! She's my best friend! But then again, she is perfect for me, I said so myself. Just kiss her. If it doesn't feel right then you'll know it wasn't meant to be* *leans in*

* * *

_**Well here's chapter 1 so far. How is it? Do you like the way it's headed? What's in for our favorite couple. To see what happens next go to the next chapter. Comment, favorite, follow. Not necessarily in that order. Alright, next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters affiliated with Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney Channel. ( Unfortunately) **

* * *

Ally: *Thinks: What should I do? He's leaning in! I have a boyfriend, I can't! Or can I? It's not like he's a stranger or anything… he is my best friend! Exactly, he's my best friend, which means I can't mess up our friendship!* Austin I…

-There lips meet. They kiss each other for about only 5 seconds-

Austin and Ally: *Pulls away and both looks at each other shocked*

Ally: …have a boyfriend *whispers*

Austin: I-I'm sorry Ally. I shouldn't have-

Ally: No, it wasn't your fault. I- *pauses* *don't know what to say*

Austin: I have to go! *leaves very quickly*

Ally: *thinks: what was I going to say? Why did I kiss him?! You have a boyfriend Ms. Dawson!*

- The Next Day -

Trish: Ally… Ally! *screams*

Ally: *wakes up from day dream* huh? What? (Behind the counter, leaning over it with her head in her hand)

Trish: You've been day dreaming for the past ten minutes! I was trying to tell you how Dez dropped a fish down my shirt the other day, and then you started mumbling something about Austin.

Ally: *remembers what happened yesterday* *gets nervous and acts suspicious* Pfft! Austin? Why would I be thinking about him? I have a boyfr- *remembers that no one else knows about Dallas* *thinks of a lie* I have a boy frog. My mom caught a boy frog in Australia and sent it to me.

Trish: *gets suspicious* You can't send frogs in the mail. They'll die.

Ally: I know that, but apparently my mother didn't. Poor Mr. Hoppers. *pretends to be sad*

Trish: *thinks: I know Ally better than anyone… she's lying. She didn't mean to say boy frog!* Ally, what's really going on?

Ally: *sighs* *thinks: I hate that Trish know me so well* I didn't mean to say boy frog. I meant to say… boyfriend. *quickly walks from behind the counter to the drum section in the back of the store so Trish doesn't hurt her*

Trish: *Follows Ally to hurt her* What?! How long? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?! Who?

Ally: *Sees Dallas walking into the store* Dallas!

Dallas: *smiles and starts to walk towards Ally*

Ally: *half smiles* *starts thinking about last night with Austin*

Trish: *notices Ally and Dallas smiling at each other* *puts the pieces together* *whispers* It's Dallas isn't it?! *excited*

Ally: *rolls her eyes and smile*

Dallas: *In front of Ally now* Hey Ally. *smiles really big, but remembers Trish right there* …And Trish! I came here to… *looks around the store* …to look at some drums. *smiles nervously*

Trish: Awww. You two are perfect together. Both of you are terrible at lying! *sees them having a moment* Um, I'll be over here. Give you two some privacy. *Walks over to the counter and pretends to read a magazine* *spies on Dallas and Ally*

*** Dez and Austin ***

Dez and Austin: On their way to Sonic Boom)

Dez: … So I accidentally dropped the fish down her shirt and she just went crazy! I mean, I can see if it was a piranha, but it was just a blowfish! So I- *notices Austin is distracted* Austin!

Austin: Hmm? I'm sorry Dez. I just… have some things on my mind. *thinks about last night with Ally*

Dez: What is it Austin? It must be pretty big because you have that constipated/think-y look on your face.

Austin: It's Ally… last night we-

Dez: hold that thought Austin *sees Trish reading a magazine* *walks into Sonic Boom* *says loud enough for Trish to hear* Speaking of the Devil!

Austin: *trails in behind him and stays by the door* *looks around for Ally and sees her talking to Dallas* *gets a little upset*

Trish: *turns around* Oh lord! Why are you here?

Dez: Because I can be! This is where my best friend comes to practice music! Why are you here?

Trish: Well my best friend's father owns the store… I win! *Walks from behind the counter to get in Dez's face* don't you have a blowfish to go stick down someone's shirt.

Ally and Dallas: *turns around to see Dez and Trish arguing*

Ally: *notices Austin by the door looking at her* *puts head down*

Dez: You just like to live in the past, don't you? Do you know how long ago that was?

Trish: It was only yesterday! 24 hours ago!

Dez: Oooh, look who's trying to show off with their big, fancy numbers!

Trish: 24 is not a big number.

Dez: Well I don't know about you, but not all of us can count that high!

Ally, Austin, Dallas, and Trish: *looks at Dez like something's wrong with him*

Trish: I don't know who's a bigger idiot. Me for actually entertaining your stupidity, or your parents for giving birth to you! *stomps out of the shop so she doesn't punch Dez in the face*

Dez: Oh no you didn't just leave me out of the idiot contest! *chases after Trish to finish the argument*

Dallas: *turns back around to look at Ally* You have some crazy friends! *laughs*

Ally: *Keeps her head down* *laughs halfheartedly*

Dallas: So, did you tell Trish about us…?

Ally: *looks up for a second to see if Austin heard it*

Austin: *heard what Dallas said but looks down so Ally doesn't see his face* *Thinks: He's the boyfriend she was talking about?! Dallas?! Of all people! Wait… why do I care? It's not like I like her or something… Do I?*

Ally: *Looks back down* No, she sort of guessed.

Dallas: *notices Ally strange behavior* *pulls her face up with his hand* *looks into her eyes* Is everything all right? You're not worried about your friends finding out about us right?

Ally: *Feels a little uncomfortable* *moves her head from Dallas' grasp* No, I just don't feel well. *shrugs*

Dallas: *not convinced but drops it* Oh. Well, do you think you'll be feeling well tomorrow?

Ally: I guess, why?

Dallas: I want to take you bowling. I never been bowling before and I think it would be funny to watch me strike out. *smiles*

Ally: *laughs at the thought of Dallas of messing up* I guess it would be fun… *forgets about Austin behind them*

Dallas: *laughs* Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow. *grabs her face and kisses her for a few seconds*

Ally: *thinks of Austin kisses her* *pulls away instantly* *Looks at Dallas for a second and sees Austin*

Dallas: What's the matter Ally?

Ally: *shakes her head to clear the image* *looks back at Dallas and he's back to normal* *relaxes but peeks over at Austin*

Austin: *Angry* *thinks: Austin, calm down. Breathe. What are you getting so worked up for? It's not like she's your girl!*

Dallas: *phone rings* *notices who it is and gets nervous* Uh, Ally I'll see you tomorrow. *picks up phone* Hold on, I'll call you right back. *hangs up* *turns to leave* *sees Austin by the door* Oh hey Austin! I didn't see you there! Well I guess me and Ally's relationship is out the bag. *laughs*

Austin: *thinks: I don't find that funny* *keeps a straight face*

Dallas: *laughter fades into silence* *coughs* Well, we're going bowling tomorrow, do you want to come? You can bring a date.

Ally: *head snaps up to look at Austin* *waits for his answer*

Austin: *looks at Ally and then back at Dallas* Actually… I'd love to. *lie* I know just the person to ask too. *smiles wickedly at Ally*

Ally: *feels a little jealous* Great!

Austin: Awesome!

Ally: Fine.

Austin: Just perfect.

Dallas: *confused by what is going on* *looks back and forth between Austin and Ally* Ok… Just don't tell your friends though. They kind of creep me out. *leaves*

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2. tell me what you think of the story so far. Like the way it's going. I hope I captured the essence and hilarity of Dez... then again...it's Dez so who can really capture it? Anyway, don't forget to comment, like, and/or favorite. Preferable all three but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters affiliated with Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney Channel. ( Unfortunately) **

* * *

Episode 3: Confessions & Cheaters

- Austin and Ally notices that they've been left alone again -

Austin: *scratches the back of his head and looks down awkwardly*

Ally: *bites her lip, unsure of what to do* *looks around the store to find something to talk about* So…

Austin: *looks back up at Ally* So…

Ally: I can't do this! *runs upstairs to practice room*

Austin: *sighs* Ally wait! *runs after her* *goes into the practice room and see her with her back to him* Ally, this is my fault. What happened last night… shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, but… I can't just pretend it didn't happen.

Ally: *turns around upset* Why not?! I'm going to.

Austin: *takes a step towards her and grabs her arms* I can't, Ally. I don't want to ruin our friendship but… I can't help but think about you.

Ally: *Smiles but shakes her head and realizes it's not right* Austin what happened last night was just a spur of the moment. It was late, we were playing music, and… things got carried away. *thinks: Now Ally, you know that is not what happened. Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for Austin? Oh right… Dallas* *looks down*

Austin: *pulls her face up with his finger* I'll forget about this if you want to.

Austin and Ally: *stare into each other's eyes*

Austin: *leans in slowly*

Dez and Trish: *bust through the door arguing about giraffes* *doesn't see Austin and Ally break away from their stance*

Austin: *walks over to the farthest part of the room*

Ally: *sits on the bench by the piano*

Dez: I'm telling you, if a giraffe wanted to, it could totally eat an elephant!

Trish: For the last time, giraffes are herbivores.

Dez: Don't be silly Trish. Giraffes don't have religions! *laughs and points at Trish* And people call me dumb!

Trish: *rolls her eyes and shakes her head* You know what… I'm done. *sits on the couch* *looks at Ally, unaware of the tension between her and Austin* So, have you guys come up with a song for the gig on Friday?

Ally: Uh… no, not yet. *turns around to look at the piano* *hits random keys on the piano* Nope, nothing. *fake yawns* Well I'm going to call you a night. See you tomorrow. *leaves quickly*

Trish: *turns her head to look at Austin* What was that all about? *pulls out a water from her bag and drinks some*

Austin: She's uncomfortable to be around me.

Dez: Why?

Austin: Because I kissed her. *shrugs*

Trish: *Spits the water out* You **what**?!

Dez: Trish can I see that real quick. *points to water bottle*

Trish: *hands Dez the water bottle*

Dez: *drinks some and does a spit take* **What**?!

Austin: I kissed her *stands up and walks to the piano bench*

Trish: *stands up and walks towards Austin* You do know she has a boyfriend right?!

Austin: *pounds his hands on the keyboard* I know! _Dallas_. *says the name like it's disgusting*

Dez: Whoa whoa whoa. Back the truck up! When did Ally start dating Dallas?

Trish: Keep up Dez! When did you and Ally kiss?

Austin: Last night. *sighs* But she says she doesn't want to change anything in our relationship. She wants to pretend like none of it ever happened. *sounds sad* I think I might really have feelings for Ally. *looks at Trish* You have to help me win her heart.

Dez: Awww!

Trish: I know right. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!

Dez: *confused and looks up at Trish* What? No, I was talking about this picture of a Wolphin.

Trish: *takes a deep breath* I know I'm going to end up regretting this, but what in the world is a Wolphin?

Dez: A mixture between a Dolphin and a Whale… duh! *looks back down at the picture on his cell phone*

Trish: *shakes her head to ignore Dez* Ok, I'll help you. *smiles* I've always knew that you two were going to end up together! *looks serious* If you ever break her heart, I will break you *threatens*

Austin: *gulp* Gotcha!

- Next Day -

( Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin, Ashley, and Dallas meet at the bowling alley)

Dallas: *has his arm around Ally while he gets them their bowling shoes*

Austin: *sees them and gets jealous*

Dallas: What size are you? *looks down at Ally*

Austin: *Comes from behind them* She's a six.

Ally and Dallas: *turns around to see Austin behind them*

Ally: *smiles a little* You know my shoe size?

Austin: *smiles* Of course. What are best friends for? *flirty smile*

Ally: *blushes* *turns back around to get her shoes from the worker*

Dallas: *unaware to what is going on gets his shoes* Thanks. *looks at Ally and Austin* Why don't you guys get the game started and I'll go get us something to drink.

Austin and Ally: Ok. *Walk back to the group slowly*

Ally: I didn't know you knew so much about me. *blushes and looks down*

Austin: Besides Trish, I know you better than anyone.

Ally: *rolls her eyes* Yeah right. Prove it.

Austin: Okay, *smiles arrogantly* Your name is Allison Darla Dawson, you like dogs, your birthday is June 2, you love pickles, and your favorite color is green.

Ally: *Stares at Austin amazed and smiles* *thinks: Correction, he knows me better than Trish! How does he know all of these things? I've never told anyone my favorite color!* How did you know what my favorite color is?

Austin: Your favorite ring has green in it, you love to wear green eye shadow, and that's the color of pickles. *shrugs* *They've reached the group now*

Trish: *winks at Austin* Dez, why don't you take Ashley to get her shoes. *Dez catches on and takes Ashley over to get her shoes* Ally do you know how to bowl?

Ally: Actually I-

Trish: That's terrible! Hey, Austin aren't you a great bowler?

Austin: Why, yes I am Trish.

Ally: *eyes them suspiciously*

Austin: Would you like me to teach you how to bowl? *looks down at Ally* *smiles*

Ally: I already know how to bowl. *flirty smile*

Austin: Let me rephrase that. Would you like me to teach you how to bowl _good_? *flirty smiles*

Ally: *rolls her eyes but turns around to let Austin teach her how to bowl _good_*

Austin: *Stands behind Ally, puts one hand on her waist, puts his other arm on her right arm. Pulls her arm back, and then swings it forward* *The ball knocks down all the pins* *whispers in her ear* Strike.

Ally: *Turns her head to face him but almost ends up touching his lips because their faces were so close together* *feels his breath on her* Ok… *breaks away from Austin. Thanks for the tips but I think I should be going to find Dallas. *runs off towards the food court*

*** Trish and Austin ***

Trish: *watches Ally run away* What are you doing? Go after her!

Austin: Why? She's going after Dallas. This proves how she feels about me. Maybe…

Trish: *slaps Austin in the face*

Austin: *holds his face* Ow!

Trish: No one quits on Trish! Now go get her! *points in Ally's direction*

Austin: Ok, just don't hit me again! *runs after Ally*

*** Ally and Dallas ***

Ally: *thinks: Where is he? He's been going to get food for the past twenty minutes! Where could he-* *sees Dallas kissing a girl by the cotton candy machine* *feels a tear coming on*

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 3. Sorry for the cliffhanger (Not really, I love cliffhangers. They eave you wondering whether they fell off the cliff or not...hypothetically of course. I promise no characters are going to fall off cliffs in this story). You know the drill. Comment, like, and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters affiliated with Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney Channel. ( Unfortunately) **

* * *

Chapter 4: Love & Locks

Austin: *Catches up to Ally* *sees her staring at something and follows her gaze to see Dallas kissing another girl*

Ally: *runs away crying*

Austin: *marches up to Dallas* *taps him on the shoulder*

Dallas: *looks up to see Austin* Uh, this isn't what it looks like. See-

Austin: *punches Dallas in the face*

Dallas: *falls to the ground unconscious*

Austin: Felt better than I thought it was gonna feel. *shrugs* *runs after Ally* Ally, wait!

Ally: *runs out of the bowling alley in tears*

Austin: *runs after her* Ally!

Ally: *stops running* *keeps her back to Austin* How could I be so stupid?

Austin: *stops behind her* You're not the stupid one. He is. *grabs Ally's hand and turns her around* He doesn't know what he's missing out on.

Ally: And what is that? *a tear comes down her cheek*

Austin: *wipes the tear away and cups her face* You're a beautiful, amazing, talented girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you.

Ally: You're just saying that.

Austin: But I'm not. *leans her head up, and leans in to kiss her*

- Right when their lips are about to meet Ashley, Trish, and Dez comes through the doors -

Ashley: Austin!

Trish: Ally!

Austin: *backs away from Ally and drops his hand*

Ally: *looks down and bites her lip*

Ashley: Where have you been? *grabs Austin's hands* I've been looking all over for you!

Ally: *looks at their intertwined hands* *feels a twinge of jealousy*

Austin: *notices Ally staring at their hands* *feels uncomfortable*

Ally: *feels a drop of rain hit her face* I have to go. *runs back to Sonic Boom*

Trish: There's a storm coming tonight, you need to stop her! *looks at Austin*

Austin: *looks down at Ashley*

Ashley: *looks up at Austin* *understands that he has feelings for her* Go ahead. *pushes him to go to Ally* Go get her.

Austin: *smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek* Thanks! *runs after Ally*

*** Austin and Ally ***

Ally: *reaches Sonic Boom right when the rain starts pouring down* *soak and wet when she unlocks the door and walks in*

Austin: *reaches Sonic Boom out of breath* *soaked too* *walks into Sonic Boom and closes the doors behind him*

Ally: *Screams because she didn't know someone was behind her* *turns around*

Austin: *runs to her to cover her mouth* Shh! It's me.

Ally: *moves his hand from her mouth* *a little upset* What are you doing here? Where's Ashley?

Austin: I left her to make sure you're safe.

- The power in the store cuts off -

Intercom: System shut down. Security locks have been enabled until storm has passed and power is restored.

Ally: *sighs* Great! Now we're stuck in here all night. *slaps her hands to her sides* I'm soak and wet, and freezing*

Austin: *takes out his jacket and put it around Ally* Warmer?

Ally: *smiles* Thanks, but this is wet too. I have a blanket up stairs. *goes upstairs*

Austin: *goes with her*

Ally: *looks in closet and brings out one blanket* Aw man, it's only one blanket. *shows the blanket to Austin*

Austin: *takes the blanket, unfolds it, and covers Ally up* *still holds on to the blanket* As long as you're warm, that's all that matters. *smiles*

Ally: *smiles* *walks over to the couch to lay down*

Austin: *lays down beside her*

Ally: *shudders*

Austin: Are you still cold? *wraps his arms around her*

Ally: *smiles to herself* Not anymore.

- a few minutes later -

Ally: *whispers* Austin, are you sleep?

Austin: *whispers* No.

Ally: *turns around to face him* Thank you. *kisses him on the cheek* For always being there.

Austin: *smiles* I'm always going to be here. Whenever you need me. Just call my name and I'll be there.

Ally: *smiles wider* *Turns back around* Good night. *yawns*

Austin: *smiles* Sleep my little Ally-gator. Sleep.

- Austin and Ally fall asleep on the couch. Dez and Trish comes in the store the next day. They hear snoring coming from upstairs and goes to check it out. They see Austin and Ally asleep on the couch together -

Trish: Aw! Isn't this just beautiful! *not aware how loud she is*

Ally and Austin: *starts to wake up*

Trish: *covers her mouth*

Ally: *sits up* Trish? Dez? How did you get in?

Austin: *sits up to and rubs his eyes*

Dez: There's this hole in the wall downstairs called a door. You open it and you walk through it to get on the other side of the wall. *explains excitedly*

Austin, Ally, and Trish: Shut up Dez.

Dez: *pouts*

Trish: *looks back at Ally and Austin* *smiles* So… what happened last night?

Ally: *gets up from the couch* Nothing happened last night Trish.

Austin: *gets up from the couch too* *sighs* She's right. Nothing happened.

Ally: *feels bad for Austin* I mean it's not like I didn't want anything to happen… Well I didn't… Not like that but- Oh forget it! I need to go bathe! *stomps out of the room feeling a little discombobulated*

Trish: Someone's not a morning person *sings*

Austin: She's just a little conflicted this morning.

Trish: What happened yesterday? Why did you guys leave in the first place? *sits down on the couch*

Austin: Me and Ally caught Dallas kissing a girl at the bowling alley. *balls up his fists* Ally was really upset and I went to go after her.

Trish: *gets upset and balls up her fists* When I get my hands on that… that… *struggles to find a word that fits*

Dez: Scum bag!

Trish: Exactly!

Dez: Exactly what? *Dez looks up from the bag in his hand* I was talking about this bag of scum in my book bag. I've been looking for it since last week!

Austin: For one minute… could you just be a normal person? *looks at Dez*

Dez: *walks to Austin and puts an arm on his shoulder* You know what you were getting into when you got in this relationship.

Austin and Trish: *shakes their heads*

- A few hours later after everyone is washed up and ready for the day, they all meet back up at Sonic Boom -

Austin: *walks over to where Ally and Trish are having a conversation* Ally can you come with me to the beach real quick?

Ally: *confused* What? You have a gig here at the mall in like an hour.

Austin: We'll be back in plenty of time. Please? *does the puppy dog face*

Ally: *rolls her eyes* Oh, all right!

Austin: *grabs her arm and pulls her to the beach* Come on!

*** Austin and Ally at the beach ***

Austin: *grabs Ally's hand and walks on the beach slowly with her* Ally?

Ally: Yeah Austin?

Austin: I think…

Ally: Yeah…

Austin: *thinks: What are you waiting for Austin?! Just tell her you love her!* *takes a deep breath* Ally I-

Ally: Oh! Look a sea turtle! *runs over to the shoreline to the baby sea turtle* *cups the baby sea turtle with her hands* Aw! She is so cute!

Austin: *stares at Ally, amazed* Yes she is.

Ally: *puts the sea turtle back down*

Austin: *bends down and splashes some water on Ally*

Ally: *gasps* Austin! *bends down and scoops some water on him* Take that!

- Austin and Ally continues to splash water on each other, laughing the whole time. Austin scoops her up and puts drapes her over his shoulder and run up the beach. He trips and they both fall down, with him on top -

Austin and Ally: *Stares into each other's eyes* *leans in for a kiss*

Ally: *puts her arm around his neck*

Austin: *pulls away* I love you, Ally.

Ally: I love you too. *pulls him back for another kiss, this one lasts a little longer than before* *pulls away* I have an idea! Let's take a picture.

Austin: So that you can remember the first day that we started going out? Or the first day we said I love you to each other? *rolls to the side of her*

Ally: *takes her phone out of her pocket* No, because I bet my wet hair makes me look hot. *laughs*

Austin: *laughs* You always look hot.

Ally: *playfully pushes him*

- Austin and Ally take a few pictures with different couple poses -

Austin: *Phone rings* It's Trish. *answers* Hello?

Trish: You do realize your gig starts in ten minutes right?!

Austin: I totally forgot! We'll be there, don't worry. *stands up and helps Ally up* Come on, we're gonna be late for the concert!

Ally: Oh yeah! *looks down at her wet clothes* I guess we don't have time to change. *laughs*

Austin: *laughs* I guess not.

Austin and Ally: *Walks hand in hand back to Sonic Boom* *stops at the corner to wait for the light too turn red so they could cross*

Ally: Austin? *looks straight ahead*

Austin: Yeah?

Ally: What happens if we break up? Then what? Things will never be the same.

Austin: Then let's never break up. *shrugs* Problem solved.

Ally: *looks up at Austin* You really think we'll last?

Austin: Of course I do. Because I will never let you go. No matter what happens, you'll always be my Ally, and I'll always be your Austin.

Ally: *looks up at Austin to stare into his eyes* Promise?

Austin: Promise. *smiles*

Ally: *smiles*

Austin and Ally: *starts to cross the street*

Car: **Beeeeeeep!**

Austin: **Ally! Watch out!** *grabs Ally and pulls her behind him*

* * *

**Oh no! What happens next? Did someone get hit? Who got hit? Did anyone die?! *gasp*. I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. SO go on. Click it. Go to the next chapter. Don't you just love cliffhangers. BTW almost every episode ends in a cliffhanger. Comment, life, favorite. Or favorite like, comment. Or like, comment, favorite. No hurry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters affiliated with Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney Channel. ( Unfortunately) **

* * *

Chapter 5: Car Crashes & Comas

Ally: *opens her eyes slowly* *hears a faint beeping noise in the background*

Mr. Dawson: Ally! Ally can you hear me?!

Trish: Ally?! *begins to cry* Ally look at me*

Ally: *looks at Trish* *blinks because the brightness of the room is hurting her eyes* Where am I? *She asks no louder than a whisper*

Mr. Dawson: You're in the hospital sweetheart. You and Austin were involved in a car crash. You're lucky you only have a fractured knee.

Ally: Austin?! Where is he? Did he get hurt?! *begins to tear up*

Mr. Dawson: Sweetie calm down. *pats her arm to soothe her but it doesn't work*

- The beeping on the machine is getting louder and faster. A doctor rushes into the room -

Doctor: Ms. Dawson, are you okay?

Ally: Where is Austin?!

Doctor: I need you to calm down, okay? All this stress isn't good for you.

Ally: *tries to calm herself down by taking deep breaths* Okay, just tell me where Austin is.

Doctor: Your friend saved your life, dear. You should be very grateful.

Ally: Someone tell me where he is!

Trish: *walks over to Ally's bed and grass her bandaged hand* He's in a coma, Ally.

Ally: *blacks out for the rest of the day*

- A couple weeks later Ally is released from the hospital. She has to walk with crutches for a little while but she is fine -

Mr. Dawson: I'm glad to see you out of that bed. I've missed you at Sonic Boom. All of the regulars have been asking about you. Wait 'till you see what they did for you at the shop! *Mr. Dawson tries to help Ally towards the exit*

Ally: *Pulls against his grasp* Wait. I want to see Austin first!

Mr. Dawson: Ally, I don't know if that's such a good idea.

Ally: I want to see him now!

Mr. Dawson: *sighs* Okay. *leads Ally to Austin's room* *opens his room door for her*

Dez, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, and Trish: Ally!

Trish: *runs to Ally* I can't believe it! You look great!

Dez: Yeah, I'm happy to see you walking around Ally.

Ally: *Stares at Austin laying in the bed with a bandaged wrapped around his head* How is he?

Mrs. Moon: He's getting better. *sighs* He hasn't woken up yet, but he's able to move to his toes and fingers a little. *tears up*

Ally: *tears up too* Can I have a minute alone with him?

Mr. Moon: Sure. *helps Mrs. Moon to leave the room* *everyone leaves with them*

Ally: *Slowly limps to Austin's side* *lays on the bed beside him* Please wake up Austin. It's me, Ally. You promised that we will always be together. I kept my side of the promise! You need to too! Come on Austin. Please, for me? *cries herself to sleep beside him*

- Another two weeks pass. Ally visits Austin every day. She returns to work for a couple hours a day for a few days a week but spends most of her time with Austin -

Mr. Moon: Hey Ally, I'm about to get going. Let me know if anything happens, Ok? And Dez and Trish are by the vending machines if you need them.

Ally: Okay. See you later. *smiles and waves goodbye to him*

Doctor: Hey Ally. No surprise to see you here. How's he doing? *looks at his clipboard*

Ally: *shrugs and sighs* The same.

Doctor: *sighs* This must be hard for you.

Ally: It is, but I have to keep faith that he's going to wake up.

Doctor: *smiles and nods*

Ally: hey Doc, what will happen when he wakes up?

Doc: *sighs* Well, one or two things. One, he'll wake up the same person he was before the accident and everything will go back to normal. Or…

Ally: *gulps* Or…?

Doc: He'll forget everything and everybody. *shakes his head sadly* His injures were very bad. Whoever was driving that car hit him pretty bad. We'll be lucky if he only forget a few things. *turns to leave out the room* Hey, have you been talking to him lately?

Ally: Can he actually hear me?! *smiles huge*

Doctor: He might be able to. *leaves the room*

Ally: *hops to Austin's side* *sings* _I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love. The way you get me put's me through it, I guess I always knew it. _

Austin: *his fingers and hands twitch slightly*

Ally: *gets excited and smiles* *starts to sing again, but a little louder* _But it's not a love song. Not a love song. I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong. This is not a love song. Not a love song._

Austin: *Wiggles his toes and fingers a lot more now.*

Ally: *sits on the bed next to him and sings in his ear* *sings even louder* _Let's not talk about it, the drama we can live without it._

Austin: *squeezes his eyes shut*

Ally: *gets really excited* *Sings again* _When you play with your hair like you just don't care it's a tell, you're a bluffing!_

Austin: *opens his eyes slowly* *blinks a little bit*

Ally: I know it's a little bright in the room but you'll get used to it! *grabs his face and kisses his cheek* Austin! I'm so glad you woke up! *stands up to quick and hurts her leg a little* Oh my goodness! I have to call your father! *takes out cell phone and dials the number*

Austin: Nurse?

Ally: I'm not a nurse you silly goose!

Mr. Moon: *answers* Ally? What is it?

Ally: He woke up!

Mr. Moon: Really? I'm on my way! *hangs up*

Austin: Then who are you? And how do you know my father? Where is Dez? *looks around the room*

Ally: *smiles fades out slowly* You. Don't. Know. Who. I. Am?

Austin: *confused and a little tired* Am I supposed to?

Ally: *Feels tears coming down her cheek* *looks away so Austin can't see her cry* I'm going to get the doctor. *walks as quickly out the room as she can with the crutches* Doc!

*** Austin ***

Austin: *thinks: Who was she? I didn't mean to make her cry.*

Doctor: *runs in the room* Austin? Are you awake?

Austin: I think so. Who was-

Doctor: I'll go get your friends. *runs out the room* *returns with Dez and Trish*

Dez and Trish: Austin?! Your awake!

Austin: Hey Dez. *smiles at Dez* *looks at Trish* Who are you?

Doctor: You don't recognize her? *worries*

Austin: *shakes his head no*

Doctor: Excuse us for a minute. *takes Dez and Trish outside to let them know what happened* Austin seems to have memory loss. It must not be so major if he still remembers you. All his other physical injuries healed while he was in the coma so he'll be able to go home tomorrow. I'm going to call his parents.*leaves to call his parents*

Dez and Trish: *walks in the room nervously*

Dez: Hey Austin.

Austin: Who is she? *points at Trish*

Dez: She's…

Trish: I'm a friend of his! *looks at Dez*

Dez: *Looks back at Trish and then to Austin* Yeah.

Austin: Oh. *yawns* Where's my dad?

Dez: He should be on his way. Austin, what's the last thing you remember?

Austin: *tries to think back* Hmm. We were in my room thinking of ways to become famous. You said you heard of some music store in downtown Miami to get some instruments. We were on our way… and that's all I remember. What happened?

Dez and Trish: *looks at each other worried*

Dez: You were in a coma. You got hit by a car crossing the street with Al- *eyes widen* Where's Ally?! *looks at Trish*

Trish: I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning. She was in here. *Looks back at Austin* Do you remember Ally?

Austin: *confused* Who?

Trish: *looks back to Dez* Oh boy. I'm gonna go look for her. *runs out the room to look for Ally*

Austin: Who's Ally? What's going on Dez?

Dez: *sighs and sits on the bed next to Austin* She's just another friend of mine.

Austin: She? Whoa Dez, I see you having a lot of luck with the ladies! *smiles and winks at him*

Dez: Ew! Not Ally and Trish! They're like my best girl friends. Well not so much Trish because we're always yelling at each other, but Ally is. You really don't remember her?

Austin: *shook his head* Why does everyone keep asking me this? *feeling frustrated* I would remember two girls, trust me! Speaking of girls, before you guys came in, some hot brunette chick was in here.

Dez: Wait. Did she have crutches?

Austin: Yeah, and the prettiest brown eyes. She was cute. Who was she?

Dez: Ally. Do you know where she went?

Austin: No. She was on the phone with my father and when I asked who she was she started crying. She walked out with her crutches to get the doctor and never came back.

Mr. Moon: *bursts in Austin's room out of breath* Austin?! *runs to hug Austin* Son, your mother's on her way. How are you feeling?

Austin: *laughs* I'm fine Dad.

Mr. Moon: *looks around the room* Where's Ally?

Dez: *signals to Mr. Moon to stop talking*

Mr. Moon: *confused why he's doing those hand movements*

Austin: How come everyone knows this Ally person but me?! *upset*

Mr. Moon: You don't remember Ally? *worried*

Dez: Mr. Moon can I speak to you outside? *Dez goes outside to get Mr. Moon and explain everything to him*

Doctor: *comes back in the room with a clipboard* Austin, I'm amazed at your recovery. Usually with people with your injuries stay unconscious for at least a year or two. You, for only two weeks. Was there anything that woke you up? *completely intrigued*

Austin: *thinks back to when he was in a coma* Well, it was dark. For a really long time. I wanted to move so bad but I couldn't. I heard a lot of different voices. My mother's was the easiest to recognize, and I knew most of them. But there were a few I didn't recognize. Like this one voice, I heard it all the time! Then a few moments before I woke up, I heard that voice again. I could tell it was a girl this time because she sounded really happy. Her voice was musical almost. *smiles a little thinking of the voice* She started singing and I woke up. *shrugs* I can't get the song out of my head! *sings* _But it's not a love song. Not a love song._

* * *

**_Aww, poor Ally. And poor Austin too. Liking it so far? Is it getting interesting to you? Well if you think this is interesting wait to see what happens next?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters affiliated with Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney Channel. ( Unfortunately) **

* * *

Chapter 6: Strangers & Surprises

- They all arrive at the hospital and Ally needs to have surgery. The doctors tell Trish, Dez, and Austin that Ally will need to go under surgery. The surgery is successful but Ally needs to stay a few days to make sure everything is stable. The gang visits daily. Ally shares a room with another patient, but she doesn't know who it is because a curtain separates them -

*** Ally at the hospital ***

Ally: *writing in her journal a new song for Austin* *sings* _Together we can shoot the moon stop the rain even ride a hurricane. If you wanna, wanna. Together we can fly in space and save the human race, if you think we oughta, oughta. _

? : Wow! You're an amazing singer.

Ally: *surprised because she didn't know someone was on the other side of the curtain* *gasps* Thank you.

? : Did you write it yourself?

Ally: *thinks: what's it to you?* Uh, yeah. I'm a song writer.

? : It's really good. But, the way you're singing it makes it sound sad, when it should really be a fast and upbeat.

Ally: What do you know about songs?

? : My sister's in a band and I'm forced to listen to it. Over the years I guess I just learned about it on my own.

Ally: So you think that because you listen to music all the time, you can tell me how to sing _my_ song? *gets a little annoyed*

? : No, and I don't mean to offend you either. I just know a little bit about it, okay?

Ally: *doesn't respond*

? : Who is the song for?

Ally: I write songs for my partner, Austin.

? : Is he the reason you're so sad?

Ally: *thinks: What?! How does he know?!* Pfft. No! I don't have feelings for him.

? : That's not what I asked you.

Ally: *thinks: Stupid stranger boy* No, he's not the reason I'm sad.

? : Then why are you?

Ally: I'm not sad, I'm just… I don't know!

? : I don't understand.

Ally: *sighs* There's this guy. We were totally and completely in love. Of course I didn't realize it until our last day. Now he can't even remember who I am. Now I have to be around him all the time and be constantly reminded that things between us will never be the same. *feels a tear forming behind her lids*

? : I'm sorry to hear that. He must be very stupid to forget about you.

Ally: *sighs* I wish that was the case. That he was stupid, and he made a mistake to forget about me. I wish it were that simple.

? : What do you mean?

Ally: He didn't want to forget about me. He was as happy as I was when we realized our love for each other. He promised me forever. *tear rolls down her cheek* We were crossing the street… and I wasn't paying attention… and a car was speeding towards us… he pulled me out of the way… and now, things are the way they are.

? : How long ago was the accident?

Ally: *confused* *thinks: Of everything I just said, he wants to know the date of the accident* Uh, a month ago. Why?

? : No reason. *thinks: I think that may have been the day I was driving my sister's car. The day I was in the accident. When I hit a couple of teens crossing the street*

Doctor: *comes through the door* *looks at two different clipboards* Well it seems like both of you are free to go. *looks up at Ally* Well you have to come buy a couple times a week for the next few weeks to get therapy for your knee, but everything else is fine. Your friend is downstairs waiting for you. Shall I call him up?

Ally: Him? There aren't any others?

Doctor: Well there were, but they left a little while ago. The blonde he refused to leave and he's downstairs waiting for you.

Ally: *smiles to herself* *thinks: Austin? He didn't want to leave me? Maybe Trish was right. Maybe if he fell in love with me once, he can do it again. I just have to remind him why he did* Yeah, call him up.

Doctor: *looks at the person on the other side of the curtain* Shall I call up your sister also?

? : Yeah, thanks.

Doctor: *leaves the room*

- A few minutes later -

Ally and ?: *gets out of their beds and walk towards the door*

Ally: *turns to see who the other person was* *surprised* Mike?!

Mike: Ally?

Ashley: *runs in the room* *sees Mike* Hey Mike you ready to go?

Ally: Ashley?!

Ashley: *looks at Ally* Ally?

Austin: *runs in the room out of breath* Ally!

Ally: *smiles* Austin!

Ashley: Austin?

Austin: *looks at Ashley confused* *thinks: How does she know me? She kind of cute too*

Mike: Hold on! How do you two know each other? *points to Ally and Ashley*

Ally: How do you two know each other? *points to mike and Ashley*

Ashley: No, how do you two know each other? *points to mike and Ally*

Austin: *looks at Ashley* How come I don't know you? *flirty smiles*

Mike: Who are you? *Looks at Austin upset*

Ashley: This is Austin. *smiles at Austin*

Ally: *feels hurt watching Austin and Ashley smile at each other*

Mike: You two know each other?

Ashley: Yeah. But how do you two know each other? *looks away from Austin to look at Ally*

Mike: Ally nearly knocked me down the other day when I was first released from the hospital. *smiles at Ally*

Ally: *forgets about Austin* *looks up at Mike and laughs* No I didn't. You bumped into me.

Mike: *laughs* either way, I'm happy it happened. *flirty smiles*

Ally: *blushes*

Austin: *thinks: Who is this guy? I can't believe Ally's falling for it. Wait, I'm not actually jealous, am I? Of course not! Ally's just a friend* *clears his throat* *thinks: Okay, maybe just a little*

Ally: *looks up at Austin* *feels a little uncomfortable* So, how do you two know each other? *looks back at Ashley and Mike*

Mike: She's my sister. How do you two know each other? *looks back at Ally and Ashley*

Ashley and Ally: *looks at each other awkwardly*

Ashley: It's a long story.

Austin: *smiles at her* I would love to hear it.

Ashley: *smile up at Austin*

Ally: *feels her heart being ripped out of her chest* *tries to hold back her tears*

Mike: *angered by Austin flirting with his little sister* Yeah, why don't we all go down to the cafeteria and have a little chat? *smiles at Austin sarcastically*

Austin: *smiles back at Mike sarcastically* *Thinks: two can play at that game* Come on Ally, I'll help you. *takes both of her crutches and holds her waist*

Ally: *smiles* Okay. *walks with Austin downstairs to the cafeteria* *thinks: Even though I know he's just doing this to get back at Mike, it still feels nice. I just wish he was holding me this close because he wanted to* *sighs*

Austin: What's the matter?

Ally: Nothing. Hey where did Trish and Dez go?

Austin: They left.

Ally: Why didn't you leave with them?

Austin: And leave you here? Not a chance. *shrugs* I wouldn't do that to a friend. *smiles*

Ally: *smiles but is hurt by the word 'friends'* Well I'm glad you decided to stay.

Austin: We artists have to stick together. *smiles*

Ally: *smiles* *thinks: I'm liking the sound of 'we' a little bit too much*

- All four of them get downstairs together. They all talk and get to know each other a little bit better. Austin continues to flirt with Ashley, upsetting Mike, and hurting Ally -

Mike: So Ally, what do you do besides write songs for Austin?

Ashley: You write songs? *looks at Ally impressed*

Ally: Yeah. *smiles modestly* But it's really no big deal. Austin's the real star. He's the one who goes on stage and performs them. I just write them. *shrugs*

Austin: she's just being way too modest. Have you guys heard this girl sing?! She's amazing! Did you know her voice woke me up from the coma?

Ally, Mike, and Ashley: *shocked*

Ashley: Really? Oh my goodness Ally. That's amazing! *impressed with Ally*

Mike: That is amazing Ally. I would love to hear you sometime. *smiles flirty at Ally*

Ally: Actually I don't really feel comfortable with that. I have a… *takes a deep breath* I have stage fright. I guess you can say I'm shy. *smiles shyly*

Austin: *remembers when Ally embarrassed herself on the Helen Show, then the time he sang in her place when that crazy girl blackmailed her* *thinks: Whoa. This stuff is getting freaky… when did that happen? I don't remember that*

Ashley: Austin? Anyone home? *laughs while trying to get Austin's attention*

Austin: Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming. *peeks over Ally and sees her blushing at Austin* *gets a little jealous* So Mike, what is your talent? Besides flirting with girls you don't know?

Mike: *smiles sarcastically* I write. Books, poems, stories, songs. *turns to Ally and smile* You name it.

Ally: *can't help but smile* Really?

Mike: *Nods*

Austin: *notices what's going on* Ally, I think it's time we should get going. *stands up from the tale* Your dad must be worried about you. *looks at Mike and smiles* And I promised him I would get you home safely.

Ashley: *Knows what Austin is doing* *thinks: Haven't I been down this road before? Austin seems interested in me, I go out with him, and then he goes after Ally. Just like at the bowling alley. He really needs to admit that he has feelings for her. It's obvious to anyone!* Yeah, and Mike mom really missed you. *stands up*

Ally and Mike: *gets up*

Mike: Well, *turns to Ally* I guess I'll see you around. *smiles*

Ally: *smiles*

Austin: Probably not. *smiles smugly and helps Ally outside*

* * *

**Lol! Don't you just love a jealous Austin? Or a happy Austin? Or a mad Austin? Or just Austin in general? I know I do. Anyway, that was chapter 6 and the half-way season finale. If you want to find out what happens later on in the season like, comment, and favorite. If I get enough reviews i'll post more. If not then I hoped you liked the story so far. BTW I've typed up the entire story and I know how it ends. *Sticks tongue out teasingly***


End file.
